I'm Not Sorry
by SnixX321
Summary: Zach and Cammie have just broken up. Zach leaves but left Cammie with something she never wanted and will die to keep. Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Zach left Cammie a year ago…but he left her with something that she never wanted and will die to keep.**

**Disclamier on my page but I am not Ally Carter, I only own the plot.**

**Please use your imagination when you see *** (I like to keep my stories clean.)**

**Here we go…**

_One year ago…_

_I stood in Zach's hotel room, the room he was currently upholding because of his mission. I didn't move. My lips were in a tight line. I stand at the foot of the bed, mad beyond belief. Why? Because I had just found a pair of black and red thongs on the floor beside the bed and they weren't mine._

_Before I tell you about what happened when Zach came in, I should tell you about the people we are today. We're both graduated. A year, 28 days, four hours, and 18 seconds since we graduated. He had been on 12 missions and me 13 missions. Zach had just finished his 13__th__ mission and was about to go home. I had decided to surprise him, maybe even sleep with him for the night (we had actually done 'it' before he left a week ago) but, of course, I find a pair of red and black thongs like the cheating ******* he is. _

_So, Zach comes in and doesn't expect to see me there. I hid and waited for him to come in. _

"_Bye, Chelsea," I heard Zach's cocky voice. "I'll see you around."_

_I heard some soft, silent whisper and Zach laughed. Then he closed the door and turned around. I had left the panties on the bed and he noticed them there. He looked around while grabbing his knife. I came up behind him, flung the knife out of his hand and pinned him against the wall._

"_What the ****?" Zach yelled but not loud enough to call that girl back._

"_Hello, Zachary," I said and let him go. I backed up so I could give him more room._

"_Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked. "I thought it was you."_

"_To **** you thought of me," I sneered at him. I wasn't going to be the girlfriend that seduces him into admit his cheating. I was going to let him know I know._

_He frowned. "What's wrong?"_

"_Oh, you should know," I said with venom. "Were you not thinking of me as you screwed that *****? Were you not thinking of me as she screamed your name?"_

_He glanced at the panties and seemed to put two and two together. _

"_You think…" _

"_I don't _think _Zach, I _know_," I said. "You know, you are a cocky *******! I let you in, Zach! You force your way into my heart and I let you do _it _with me and then what do you do? Break it. You break my heart with some ***** that won't last with you for a week! Are you happy, Zach? You finally got what you wanted!"_

"_And what," he said each word slowly, as if he was refraining from breaking the wall. "was I after?"_

"_You know every girl practically _drools _after you," I said. "You couldn't stand that I didn't. So you came after me. Forced your way into my heart and now your breaking it! Why? Because Zachary Goode doesn't know how to commit to a girl for more than a year. I might've well been just another mission to you!"_

"_Cammie," Zach said, really slowly this time. "that was never my intentions. I really lo-"_

"_**** you, Zach! You never loved me!" I was almost in tears. _

"_I did," Zach said. "I always did."_

"_No," I croaked, my voice breaking. "you never did. You couldn't stand the fact that I didn't drool after you. That's all I was to you. Just another girl. And you know what? I'm tired of being _just another girl_ to you, Zachary."_

"_Well, I'm tired of your ****!" Zach exploded. "You just proved you don't trust me! I would _never _cheat on you, Gallagher Girl!"_

"_Right," I said sarcastically. "Then what are these?" I picked up the red and black thong from the bed. "Because they are not mine."_

_Speechless, Zach looked at me. I could see his conflicting emotions in his eyes and I immediately felt bad. Then I remembered what he did to me and rage took over once more._

"_Those…are for the mission," Zach said._

"_Mission," I sneered. "my ***."_

"_You know what, Cammie," Zach yelled. "I'm done. I don't have to explain myself."_

_My heart broke into a million pieces and I almost broke down in tears but I held it together and whispered the last word I would ever speak to Zachary Goode._

"_Fine."_

_Weeks later…_

_I was in the bathroom, awaiting the answer from the white stick every girl fears. My friends didn't know I had bought a pregnancy test. Well, actually, only Bex knew and she was in the living room, also waiting to see what it would say._

_I kept glancing at the stick. No answer…no answer….no answer…an answer! I snatched it up and saw two pink strips. _

"_No…" I whispered. "No!"_

_I ran out to my apartment living room and saw Bex sitting there, chewing her lip and playing with her fingers. She knew instantly when I was in the room. Bex spun around and saw my tear stained face._

"_Did it…did it come out positive?" she asked with round eyes. I nodded and a sob went through my body._

"_Oh, Cams," she hugged me and rocked me while my sobs racked my body. _

_I was having Zachary Goode's child._

**So this is just, like, a prologue. I hoped you liked it, even though it was a little boring.**

**~SnixX321**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I amazed how many people reviewed, subscribed and favorited (Is that even a word?) this story! It just WOWED me! :) thanks to all who did.**

**Anyone, on with the story! :)**

_Four years later…_

"Absolutely not," I said sternly. "You will play with it at the table. It will get all sticky if you play with it on the carpet._"_

My four year old son, Riley, whined and stomped his foot. I gave him the signature Morgan glare. He immediately stopped his feet, having gone too far one time when I gave him that stern glare and that didn't end well.

"Can I play with it on the table?" Riley asked, referring to his collection of Play Dough.

"Yes, but _only_," I added before he could walk away. "if you have something on the table."

He ran off to get his Play Dough and something to put on the table. I went into Rosalinda's (who we just call Rose) room. She was on the ground, playing with her Barbie's and the Barbie house and her Barbie car and her Barbie horses and the Barbie dogs…the list goes on. She had pink walls, a pink bedside table with a pink lamp and pink Barbie clock on it, a pink bed and comforter with pink and white pillows, a pink closet door, and pink curtains. But trust me, there's more pink.

And can you believe her favorite color is blue?

Anyway, I smiled as I saw my daughter make the Barbie boy knock on the Barbie house door and the girl answer it.

"Hello," Rose said in a fake girl tone. "Nice to see you again. Please come in."

At age four, she had more manners than her twin brother. I watched her play for a bit then I smiled and cracked her door.

"MOMMY!" Riley yelled. I heard a crash and came running into the dining room, where Riley was in his seat (on his knees) with his hands in midair, not moving, and his face with a shock expression. On the ground was a thing of black Play Dough. I sighed. Luckily, it hadn't fallen out.

"It's okay," I picked it up and set it back on the table. "Try not to drop anything else."

With my kids preoccupied, I went to my living room and the first thing I noticed was the change in dust particles. I stiffened and glanced back at Riley, who was content with his Play Dough. My spy trained ears still heard Rose's "Would you like tea or milk with that, sir?" I walked around and noticed the magazines on the coffee table out of place.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and watched the dust particles move gracefully toward the book case at the other end of my living room. I moved silently toward it. Then, something came out.

A grinning Bex obscured my view of the bookcase.

"Hey!" she said cheerily.

"You gave me a heart attack!" I hissed. "I thought it was some burglar coming to steal my stuff or a kidnapper coming to get my kids or—"

"Okay, okay," Bex laughed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to lighten your mood. You seem tense."

"The kids birthday is in a month," I turned around and sat on the couch. "I want to do something special but…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bex asked. "When has Cammie the Chameleon not known something!"

"Shhh!" I hushed her and glanced at the dining room to see if Riley had heard. "You know I don't want them knowing about—"

"Spies, Gallagher, the CIA," Bex ticked off the reasons on her fingers. Then she looked up and saw my face and her eyes softened. "Sorry, I know how you get with that."

"It's just," I shook my head and plopped down on the couch. "by age four, I knew how to do several covert and advanced things. I grew up to bomb terriost and defuse national threats and to pose as the Russian leader! That's all for a life of a spy, a life of danger and…I don't want my kids in that."

Bex, who had heard this speech several times over, sighed and nodded her heard. "Yes, I understand. I feel the same way. You think I want my niece and nephew in that kind of danger? Uh...no!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Bex."

"So what are you talking about 'you don't know' what to do for your kids birthday?" Bex asked and sat down next to me.

_**Flashback**_

_We sat on the couch, me and Bex, as I cried and cried. I was pregnant. The kid was Zach's kid. He wasn't here. He would never be here. I was going to be a sing mother (I was totally against abortion). I would have to give up my career. _

_Bex. She held me the whole time. She rocked me back and forth and murmured soothing words._

"_It's okay, Cam," Bex said. "You won't have to do this alone. You mom will be here, Macey and Liz will be here, I'll be here. We can go and kick Zach's sorry *** and then he can pay child support—"_

"_NO!" I yelled. "No! I'm…I'm not letting him into my childs' life! He left…he broke up with me…he left me pregnant."_

"_Are you sure you used protection?" Bex asked softly. I knew she didn't mean any offense._

"_Yes," I breathed then hiccupped. "I take my little pink pills—obviously they didn't work—and Zach used his precautions too. That didn't work either."_

"_Oh, Cams…" Bex trailed off. "Why don't we talk to him? May be he wants to be a father."_

"_Zachary Goode!" I said sarcastically. "The Zachary Goode. The cocky, mysterious, ladies man Goode? A father? No. He won't do that. I know he won't."_

"_You don't know unless you talk to him…"_

"_No," I said shortly, finally calming down. "I'll find a house, get a new job, and keep my kid safe. Away from the spy world. Away from Gallagher. Away from Zachary Goode."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Well," I sighed. "I don't know if I have enough money."

"What do you mean?" Bex asked sharply.

"My job…they're starting to lay people off," I said. "In a month, I don't know if I'll have a job or this house or—"

"Cam," Bex cut me off. "I will gladly lend you any money you need and so will Macey, Liz, and your mom and our Gallagher sisters. Plus, Cammie, you were _trained _not to know where you'll be in a month or a week or in another hour."

"I know but—"

"No buts," Bex said. "You won't lose this house, or your car, or your kids. Got me?"

"Okay," I said. "I'm sorry. I'm such a worrywart…"

"No," Bex grinned. "Just an overprotected, overconcerned mother."

I smiled at her.

"Mommy," Rose walked in with a Barbie doll. "I can't get this dress off. Can you help me?"

"Sure, pumpkin," I leaned forward and grabbed the doll from her. She had the dress string in a tight knot around the neck. I wrestled it off.

"Hi, Aunt Bexy," Rose smiled a toothy grinned at Bex. Bex only allowed Riley and Rose to call her 'Bexy' (Though I think Grant got away with it sometimes).

"Hey, Rose," Bex grinned at her as I handed her back her Barbie doll.

"Did someone say Aunt Bexy was here?" Riley yelled and walked into the living room with black Play Dough dots on his face. "Oh, hey Aunt Bexy!"

Bex stifled a laugh. "Inside voice," I scolded Riley. "and what is all over your face?"

"Play Dough!" Riley grinned. "I'm a Dalmatian!" Rose rolled her eyes (much like me, I notice) and went back to her room.

"Riley," I sighed but smiled. "Play Dough is not for your face. Get it off."

He got most of it off, until he came to one spot above his eyebrow that got was practically glued to his skin. I got a wash rag, wetted it, and dabbed at the Play Dough spot until it came off. We threw that ball of Play Dough in the garbage.

"Anyway," I said as me and Bex went back to the living room and Riley went to the dining room. "Can you watch the kids for an hour while I got to the grocery store?"

"Anything for my Cams," Bex smiled.

"Thanks, Bex," I grabbed my purse and went to Rose's room.

"I'm going to the store," I told her. I kissed her forehead. "Aunt Bexy will be will stay with you. She's in the living room. Your brother is in the dining playing with his Play Dough."

"Okay, Mommy," Rose smiled up at me.

I said my goodbyes to Riley and left Bex with my kids. I went to the driveway and got in my silver minivan. It was in good condition with two carseats in the back. One pink, one blue. The seats were black leather and everyone had their own cup holder. It was a nice car and I loved it.

I turned on the car and Disney music blasted from the radio. I turned it all the way down, not in the mood for music. I backed out and drove to my job at the Toy Co. (Yes, it's the company that supplies all the Toys-R-Us and all the other toy stores). I walked to the front desk and asked for my monthly pay check.

"Here you go," a blonde, blue eyed girl popped a bubble and handed me my check.

"Thanks," I said and walked outside back to my car. I cashed my check at the bank and then I went to the store.

Today, I had to get some more breakfast cereal, milk, orange juice, and something for dinner. I think we'll do macaroni, green beans…and….some meat. I grabbed the meat and green beans first. Then I went and got the macaroni and milk along with the orange juice. I went to the breakfast aisle.

I mulled over which one I should get. Rose liked the colorful cereals but Riley liked the chocolate cereal and chocolate wasn't colorful.

"So..what do I get?" I murmured to myself.

A worker wearing a blue vest, white shirt, jeans, white shoes and had blonde hair and green eyes glanced at me.

"I'd go with the Trix," he said. "They're my favorite."

I glanced at him. "Oh…thanks."

He gazed at me as I got the Coco Puffs and the Trix.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

I looked at him weirdly. "No, I don't believe I know you."

"Hm…" he was still staring at me as I walked out of the aisle and to the checkout counter.

"Hey," the cashier said to me. He was a guy also. "You look familiar."

I rolled my eyes. Really, I knew Grant was daft but seriously? He couldn't recognize me? I was going to have to tell Bex that Grant needs to brush up on his skills.

"It's _me_," I said. "Your wife's (Yes, Bex and Grant got married two years ago) best friend."

"OH!" Grant said real loudly.

"On a mission?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah," Grant shrugged. "The manager here is suspected of terrisom or something like that."

"Nice to be informed of your mission, Grant," I rolled my eyes.

"Anytime," Grant called as I left the store.

My friends, how I love them.

**What did you guys think? I liked it, even though it was a little slow but don't worry! Next chapter, I'm going to pick it up considerably. :)**

**Next time.**

**~SnixX321**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow…I didn't know this story would be so popular. :) **Still amazed** **

**Hope you like the update. **

Rose climbed in dress wearing her blue, white and pink night gown with the Disney princesses on it. I pulled the covers over her body, just below her neck, and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy, can we go to the park tomorrow?" she asked before she yawned.

"Oh, sweetie, I have to work," I smiled a little at her. "But maybe the day after."

"Okay, Mommy," she rolled over and closed her eyes. I stared at her for a minute before leaving and going to Riley's room.

Riley's room was, as usual, a mess. Dinosaurs, stuffed dogs, action figures, cars and a bunch of other stuff littered the floor. In the mess sat Riley, playing with his stuffed dinosaur.

"Rawwwrrr," he said loudly.

"Shh," I shushed him. "Your sister just went to bed and it's your bedtime too."

"But Mommmmmmyyyyyy," Riley whined. "I'm not tired!"

I gave him the Morgan glare and he dragged himself reluctantly toward his batman bed. I smiled. The Morgan glare works every time on Riley.

"Night, sweetheart," I kissed his forehead and pulled up his blankets like I did for Rose.

"Night, Mommy…" Riley yawned and promptly fell asleep before my eyes. I giggled a little and left his room, turning off the lights.

I got about halfway to the living room when there was a knock on the door. I glanced at the time—8:45pm—and went to the door to answer it. Confused, I looked through the peephole and saw…that guy from the store? What was he doing here?

I opened the door and smiled a little at him. "Hi…can I help you?"

"Well," the guy leaned on the door way. "Do you recognize me?"

"You're the guy from the store, right?" I raised an eyebrow. "What, did I not pay for something? I'm sure I paid for everything."

He had had a hopeful, happy twinkle in his eyes before but now, that was gone, only to be replaced by a confused light in his eyes.

"You don't…know who I am?" he asks in disbelief.

"No," I shook my head. "Listen, if you are done with asking me useless questions…I need to close the door."

I glanced back to see if I heard Rose or Riley wake up. I heard Rose turn in her bed and Riley's soft snore. They were fine. I looked back at the store guy. He was looking at me oddly.

"What?" I snapped, getting frustrated with him.

"Nothing…thought I heard…." Zach shook his head. "Nevermind. See you later."

As I shut the door, I swore I could hear a faint, "Gallagher Girl…." and I froze, staring at him as he got in a beat up, old blue car. Then I decided I had been hearing things. I shut the door and went to bed early that night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
>\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning, I was awoken by a cry of "MOMMY!" It was Rose yelling something about Barbies.

"MOMMY!" Rose yelled again and ran into my room. She had tears streaming down her face. "Riley took my Sarah doll!"

I got up out of bed and went to Riley's room and I saw him making one of his green dinosaurs eat the leg off of the Sarah doll.

"Riley, give your sister back her Sarah," I said. Riley grumbled something about his dinosaur never having anything decent to eat.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked.

Both of my children chorused "ME!" The Sarah doll thing was forgotten.

I went to the kitchen and made two bowls of cereal. Rose had the Trix and Riley the Coco Puffs. I made some toast for me and we all ate at the dining room table. I finished my toast before they had even eaten most of their cereal.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said. "You two stay here and try not to make a mess. Okay?"

"Yes, Mommy."

I took my shower and dressed in my work clothes, which was a silk, purple dress and white heels. I was the sales director at Toy Co. and we had an important meeting today with the Toys-R-Us people. I was told to look professional and be there on time. On time being in thirty minutes. I still had to get my kids ready and drop them off at daycare (CIA daycare. My mom, who married , who became the director of the CIA, lets me leave my children there. We all feel much better with them at the CIA base).

I walked out after pulling my hair in a pony tail. Riley was done but Rose was taking her sweet time. I told Riley to go jump in the shower. He called me about fifteen times to help him. By the time he was done, Rose went in to take a shower. I was going back and forth between Riley's room (helping him choose his best outfit because he wanted to look good today for daycare {his words, not mine}) and the shower (Rose called me about twice as much as her brother did).

By the time Rose and Riley were showered and dressed, it had fifteen minutes to get to work. I sighed.

"Go and pack your toys," I told my twins. "I'm going to clean the dishes."

So I cleaned the dishes, which took all of four minutes to do wince there was only a plate, two bowls and two spoons. I grabbed my purse and keys and made sure that everything I needed for the meeting was there. My kids came out a minute later.

I had ten minutes to get them in the car, to the daycare, drop them off, then to my work, check in and get to the meeting.

I can do this.

Two minutes it took me to get them in the car and the car to start. I drove to the CIA base in record time. I had called Bex so she met me at the front entrance to take them to the daycare.

"Bye, Mommy!" Rose smiled at me. She leaned over so I could kiss her cheek.

"Bye, Mom!" Riley called and shot me a cheeky grin. I grinned back.

With my kids at daycare and six minutes left to get to the meeting, I drove possibly faster to the Toy Co. headquarters. I parked, got out, locked the car, went in and up the elevator. I went to my office so I could get settled and ready for the meeting.

My phone rang just as I was about to leave my office for the meeting.

"Cameron Morgan office," I said.

"Ms. Morgan," Holly, the receptionist from downstairs, said. "Mr. Garlath told me that you are to show the new employee around. His name is Jared Tored and is on his way up to your office."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you, Holly."

"You're very welcome," she said in her pleasant receptionist voice that made me glad I didn't have her job. She hung up.

I didn't know if I should wait here, seeing as the meeting is about to start, or if I should just go to the meeting. They were relying on me to have certain information that the Toys-R-Us people needed to know and if I wasn't there, things were going to get pretty ugly.

Just as I decided that this Jared Tored was going to take up my whole day just to get to my office and I should just go to the meeting, a man walked out of the elevators (my office was across the hall from the elevators and my door was open). A man that I knew loved Trix cereal…a man whom I saw in the store yesterday…a man who had come to my house last night and I mistakenly thought he had called me 'Gallagher Girl'…a man who I now recognized.

Oh…my…Zach.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
>\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**What do you think?**

**A little short but I think I did alright. I like writing about the twins. :) They're so adorable. **

**Anyway, review please!**

**~SnixX321**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still getting excellent reviews! LOVE writing this story for all of you who review! You guys are my motive to write this :)**

**How about we find out how Cammie thinks of Zach…showing up at her work!**

Immediately, he spotted my open door or maybe he saw the sign outside that door that said "Office of Cameron Morgan."

I stiffened considerably and put on my old Chameleon mask. The mask of someone who was hiding her emotions. It came to me so easily. My emotions, however, were hard to contain despite how good I was at hiding them. They ranged from anger at him, fear for my kids, scared that he would find out about them, and the coldness of a b*tch that I had picked up from Macey.

He walked in and smiled—no, smirked. That set off a dozen more emotions.

"Hello, Ms. Morgan," he said while keeping up his smirk. "I'm J-"

"Jared Tored," I said coldly. I didn't want to be a b*tch but if it would keep him away from kids…. "I heard. Come one. I have a meeting."

I walked out and headed for the elevators. The meeting room was on the floor above us and I wasn't taking the stairs. He followed me and for some reason, that annoyed me. You know how when you hate someone, everything about them annoys you? Well, that's what I feel like with Z- Jared Tored.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Maggie, a co-worker of mine.

"Oh, Cameron," she sighed. "There you are. We were beginning to get worried! You never miss a meeting!"

"Sorry," I jerked my head toward Jared/Zach. "I had to wait up for him."

"Oh, Mr. Garlaths' new employee," Maggie smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. "What department do you work in?"

"The sales department," he told her, obviously ignoring her flirts.

_**Flashback**_

"_Who's your friend, Cam?" Tina batted her eyelashes at Zach, who had been following me down the hallway while I tried to shake him off._

"_Zachary Goode," I said dryly. "Meet Tina Walters. Tina, meet Zachary Goode."_

_Tina raised an eyebrow at me, an easy interpretation of, _he yours or can I have him?

_I rolled my eyes. "Have fun you two."_

_I walked down the stairs as Tina started babbling to Zach about town day. He got held up but I could still feel his gaze on me as I walked down the steps. _

_For some reason, that made me smile._

_**End Flashback**_

"Really? Cameron works in that department," Maggie said the obvious. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well when I see a smitten girl.

"Really? I didn't know," Zach said sarcastically. I stifled a giggle. Then I froze. I was about to laugh…at something Zachary had said…I can't do that. _Get it together, Cam, _I scolded myself. Maggie pressed the button as we went up.

As the elevator reached the floor above my office and the silver doors opened, Maggie held me behind.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" she whispered as Zach walked not to far ahead (in hearing distance).

"No," I snapped. "Why would you think that?"

"Well," she shrugged. "I could _feel _the sexually tension, Cameron."

"First, it's Cammie, not Cameron. I've told you that before. Second, we don't have sexually tension. Never did, never will. Third, he's all yours," I said that last and saw her eyes alight with hope and devious mischief.

"Thanks…Cammie," Maggie smiled and strutted after Zach. I walked after her.

Little did I know that Zach had heard me tell her all that and that once again, he was staring at me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At the end of the day, I packed up everything I needed for home and locked my office. I reached for the button on the elevator but someone else hand—a man's hand—stopped me and pressed it. It was Zach, of course. I ignored him and stepped inside. He came in too.

"Hey," he smirked at me. I glanced at him and looked away, not answering him.

"Gallagher Girl," he said softly. "It's me."

"I know who you are," I said without looking at him.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" he asked.

"Because I have nothing to say to you."

We stood in silence until—

"Let me take you out to dinner," he said. Demanding, not asking. I stiffened for, like, the hundredth time around him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have people to get home to."

"Who?"

"The people I talk to," I told him as the elevator doors opened. "are no longer your business, Zachary."

I walked out just as he said, "It's Zach, not Zachary."

"I could care less," I called back to him as I walked past the receptionist and out into the open.

He followed me and saw me walk toward my minivan. "You know, I was wondering why you had a minivan instead of a sports car. You seem like the sports car kind of girl."

"Well, you're wrong," I snapped, turning back to a cold b*tch. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"That's for me to know," I glanced back at him as I got in my car and started it. "And you to never find out."

He smirked. "Never is a strong word that doesn't apply to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "It does now."

I backed out and left him standing on the sidewalk, probably dumbfounded that I wasn't all over him like most of the girls at work had been or like I used to be around him.

As soon as I was on the road and on my way to the CIA base, I called Bex.

"Bex Baxter's office," she answered. "Who's speaking?"

"Bex, it's Cammie," I said. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Did you want me to get Rose and Riley for you?" she asked.

"No," I said. "Meet me in your office with Grant, Macey, Nick, Jonas, and Liz. It's extremely important," I explained quickly.

There are a lot of things I like about Bex, like her laugh or her humor or her protectiveness over my children but at that moment, the thing I loved best about her was how she didn't ask questions when I told her to do me a favor.

"Sure thing. See you in ten minutes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ten minutes later, I stood in Bex's office (she had locked it but I picked it. Hey, I still had most of my skills from Gallagher), pacing the floors. I really think the floor had a dent in it from how much I paced, waiting for her and my other friends to arrive.

Suddenly, the door opened. "My office was br- Oh, hey Cam!"

That was Bex. She grinned. I stared at her with _that look. _She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," I pointed to the couch and gave the girls pointed looks. "Sit." They sat, knowing something was wrong and that I freaking out.

I looked at the guys.

"Are you still in contact with Zachary Goode?" I asked, bringing out my interrogation skills.

"Yes," they all answered.

I sighed.

"You must promise me something," I looked at them.

"That depends on what it is," Nick folded his arms and waited.

"Don't say _anything _about Rosalinda and Riley to him," I bore my stare into each of their eyes. "_Nothing_. Don't say, write, or use any code or…or…_Nothing_. _Please_, I'm _begging _you. Don't say anything to him about my children, please."

Grant was the first to respond. "I promise but, Cam, if you please, tell us what this is about."

"He's in town," I closed my eyes and sat in one of the spare chairs in the room. "He was at the grocery store a—"

"Well I know that," Grant shrugged. "He worked with me on that mission."

"And," I continued like he hadn't said anything. "he followed me home last night. Luckily the kids were in bed. He came to my work today, though. Zach is now my co-work."

Macey and the girls engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm scared he's going to find out," I sobbed. "I'm scared he's going to not want them, not want to be their father and…I don't want them to have their hearts broken. I don't want to see the looks on their faces when he looks at them with disgust. I just… I can't do that to them."

"Cam," Bex sighed. "I won't let that happen to my niece and nephew." Then to add to her threat, she turned to the boys.

"You will say _nothing _to Zachary Goode about my niece and nephew," she gave them the deadly Baxter glare, which was even more devious than the Morgan glare. "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said, looking slightly afraid, slightly conflicted.

I smiled at them all through my tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "Thank you."

Then, the worst thing ever happened.

Grants walkie-talkie (they made agents carry walkie-talkies around so they can get things done faster) made a static sound and then—

"Hey, Nick, Jonas, Grant," Zach said. "Meet me in the lobby. Got something important to tell you."

**Cliffy! :D I'm so mean….well, not nearly. I did update the next day, riiiigggghhhttt? **

**Tell me what you thought of it! I love all of your reviews. It leaves me going to bed with a goofy smile on my face:)**

**~SnixX321**


	5. Chapter 5

**Off we goo…..**

I froze, staring in horror at Grant's walkie-talkie. Bex looked at Grant and gave a pointed look that said, "Remember what I said." She gave the same look to Nick and Jonas. Macey threatened to wax their eyebrows off if they so much as mentioned that I had kids.

They—Grant, Nick and Jonas—shuffled out of the room and to the lobby. I glanced at Bex, Macey and Liz.

"We need to sneak them out," I said. Macey nodded.

"I'll distract them," Macey volunteered.

"Me too," Liz smiled.

Bex glanced at me. "That means we have the task of sneaking them out," she looked at Macey and Liz. "Find them, secure them in a room nowhere near the lobby and we'll call you when we get them out."

"Okay," they both said and walked out.

"Let's do this," Bex said. I took a deep breath and walked out with her. Bex took at least a minute to fool-proof her lock on the office door, then we went to the CIA daycare.

When we got there, I immediately spotted my kids. They were the loudest ones in there, yelling and shouting. I was glad they were having fun but I didn't have enough toes and fingers to could how many times I had told them to use their _inside _voice _inside _and their _outside _voice _outside_.

Riley spotted me and Bex first. "Mommy! Aunt Bexy!"

Rose, who had been facing one of the indoor slides, spun around and got the brightest smile on her face. Her smile looked like Zach's. Then I remembered Zach, in the lobby, about to discover his—no, _my _children. I panicked and motioned for Rose to come one. Riley was already standing in front of Bex. Rose came running into my arms. I smiled at her and said, "Come on, we have to go."

"But I wanted to show you what I made in daycare today, Mommy," Rose pointed to all the paintings in the back.

"I'll see it tomorrow but now," I set her hand and grabbed her hand. "we have to go."

We put them between us. I had Roses' hand and Riley had Bexs' hand. We walked quickly down the hall. The kids kept stumbling but we kept walking. I tried slowing down once but that face of Zachs' popped up every time I slowed down. The look of disgust, disbelief, horror….Riley and Roses' hopeful faces then heartbroken…

I shook my head. No thinking that now. I had to get them out first.

Bex handed me Riley's hand and went to check if the lobby was clear.

It wasn't.

So Bex got out her walkie-talkie. We could hear her voice on Macey and Liz's walkie-talkies in the lobby. Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas stopped talking.

"Macey, Liz," Bex said into the walkie-talkie. "Mind you come here? I need to ask you something."

"Excuse me, boys," Macey said. "We're wanted somewhere else."

"Thank goodness…" Zach muttered as they walked toward the hallway (They couldn't see me and Bex and the twins because the hallway was curved and we were behind that curve).

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Plan B," Bex said. "Because Plan A isn't working too well."

"What's Plan B?"

"Cam, we three will take Riley and Rose to the back entrance. Bring your car there and we can get them out," Bex said, searching my eyes for approval. I nodded slowly.

"Okay," I kneeled in front of Riley and Rose. "Riley, Rose, I need you to go with Aunt Bexy, Aunt Macey and Aunt Lizzie, okay? I'll meet in back with the car."

"Can we have ice cream when we get home?" Riley asked.

"If you go with your aunts, yes, you can have some ice cream," I relented.

"Race you," Riley challenged his sister and raced off. Rose scowled and ran after them, Bex and Liz soon running after her.

Macey looked at me. "Good luck."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Walking out there in the lobby was hard. I knew my kids were safe with my best friends but I didn't want to face Zach _again_. I was tired of him already. I hadn't even seen him for a whole week and I was already sneaking around.

Before I walked out, I heard their voices. The boys, I mean.

"Cammie's here," I heard Zach say.

"Well, yeah, we know," Grant shrugged. Nick nodded his head, as did Jonas.

"You _know_? And you didn't tell me?" Zach sounded honestly shocked.

His friends didn't say anything. Zach explained the whole thing to them, from the grocery store mission to leaving work today. I listened to it all.

"So you asked her out…and she said no?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Sounds like she don't want you, man."

"Well, it's always been that way with Gallagher Girl but," Zach said. "I'm going to ask her out the next time I see her. The very next and she _will _say yes."

I walked out, heading straight for the door, thinking it was now or never. I heard Zach suck in a breath.

"There she is," Nick said dryly. "Go ask her."

"Fine, I will," Zach said, knowing this was a challenge on Nick's part.

I knew he was coming closer but I walked faster. He walked faster. _Time to stop running_, I thought as I spun around and snapped, "What?"

"What are you doing here, Gallagher Girl?" he smirked. I glared.

"It's Cameron and it's none of your business why I'm here," I growled.

Zach's smirk got wider. "Feisty. Want to go to dinner?"

"No," I turned and continued walking to the door. It seemed like the door was on another side of a football field.

"Oh, come on," Zach whined and caught up with me. "You know you want to."

"What part of _'No' _do you not understand?" I asked him while staring straight ahead at the door, as if I was trying to teleport myself there. It didn't work.

Zach paused because of all the venom in my voice but if Zachary Goode wasn't persistent, no one was. Zachary Goode is persistent.

"Let me buy you a drink then," he offered. "A drink, that's all."

"No," I turned to him. "Listen, I have better things to do than sit around and wait for my heart to be ripped out by you _again_, Zachary. Leave me alone."

Without waiting for his reply, I went to get my car and my kids.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Home was a nightmare.

When I got home, Riley demanded his ice cream and Rose stood behind him in silent support for the Ice Cream Cause. I gave them cookie dough ice cream and milk. Then I went to take a shower because I _really _needed to clean my head out.

I finally finished my shower and found ice cream bowls and empty milk cups on the counter. I heard Rose in her room playing with her barbies and Riley was back to playing with his race car track. I cleaned up the mess and went to the living room. Sighing, I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" both of my kids yelled. I shot up and beat them to it.

"No," I said sternly. "Rooms, now."

They pouted and went to their rooms. A moment later, their playing started up again. I went to the door and opened it. There was a package. No address. I picked it up and took it to the kitchen and opened it.

Inside a dress fell out. It was purple, sparkly, and short. Way above my knees but luckily, I was a little on the short side so maybe it would actually look nice. A piece of paper fell out.

_Cammie,_

_Central park. 8:40. I'll be waiting._

_~Zach_

So why the dress? I took the dress to my room and made a quick decision.

I was going.

**Clifffyyyyy…..agian! Lol. Bet you hate me now…well, maybe. I love this story! What about you guys?**

**Oh, and when do you think Zach should find out about the twins?**

**Anyhoo, talk you to you all later!**

**~SnixX321**


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual, I'm loving the reviews. Don't stop now! Review after you read the chapter:)**

It was true. I was going but I wasn't going to wear what Zach gave me. It was a nice dress, yes, but I wasn't going to let him tell me what to wear. I had plenty of nice dresses thanks to my fashionista best friend Macey.

I called Bex and Macey on a three way call.

"What did you need, Cam? I was about to go get my nails done," Macey complained.

"Zach," I took a deep breath. "wants me to meet him at the park. I think I'm going to go…"

"Wait," Bex sounded truly shocked. "I thought you wanted him to leave you alone?"

"Well, if I go and explain that I want him to leave me be then maybe he will leave me alone," I reasoned.

That is what I have been telling myself for the past hour as I put on a short, plain blue dress that dipped in the back with silver heels and a single ponytail in my hair (I wasn't going to let him dictate what I wear and what I don't). I had put on only a small amount of makeup (blue eye shadow and some lip gloss).

"Fine," Bex said before Macey could argue. "We'll be over soon."

I hung up with them and went to see what my kids were doing. I went to see Riley first. He was in his ninja pajama's and playing little action figures. I smiled and watched him. He must have known I was there though because he looked up and smiled.

"Mommy," he said. "you look nice. Are we going somewhere?"

"I am," I said. "Aunt Macey and Aunt Bexy are coming over to play with you and Rose while I'm gone."

"Okay…" Riley said but his attention had already turned back to the action figures. I left to Roses' room.

She was playing with her baby dolls, rocking one of them in a little rocking chair she had gotten for her birthday. I walked in.

"What are you doing, Rose?" I smiled at her. She jumped a little at my voice. I must have startled her.

"Feeding my baby," she said. "Do you want to help me?"

"Sure," I said and grabbed her baby and the little fake bottle and fed the baby doll. "She's quite a drinker. What's her name?"

"Rose," Rose said.

"But that's your name," I pointed out.

She shrugged. "Rose Jr. then."

I smiled and didn't argue.

"You look nice, Mommy. Where are we going?" my daughter asked.

"Nowhere," I said. "I'm just going to run an errand. Aunt Macey and Aunt Bexy are coming over to watch you and your brother."

"Okay, Mommy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Time Skip because I know you are all anxious to read the date….  
>\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In my minivan and speeding toward Central Park, I thought about what Zach wanted and what he saw in me…I mean, has he ever really _looked _at himself in the mirror? He's very..handsome. Zach could have any girl he wants, if he tried. So why was he so persistent with me?

I guess I'd find out, seeing as I just pulled up and there he was, standing with his hands in his pockets. He looked very nervous as he stood there, rocking from foot to foot, in his tux. I parked and got out. He saw me and smirked.

"You came after all…" he looked at my dress. "What happened to my dress?"

"I thought this one would look nicer," I said.

He smirked at me, as if he had known I would do this. "Ready?"

"Where…exactly are we going?" I asked and crossed my arms so he couldn't take my hand.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out," he held out his arm. "Come on, Gallagher Girl."

I stared at him, questions flying through my head. _Why are you doing this? This isn't safe! Think about your kids! What is he up to? Where is he taking you? Is it too late to leave?_

I took his arm, not quite believing that I was actually doing this. We walked down the path.

"Why did I have to dress up?" I asked.

"You'll know when we get there."

We had rounded the corner and I could see lights looping through the trees and a dance floor with chairs and little round tables surrounding it. People were dancing on the dancing floor or laughing on the sidelines or chating and eating at the tables. I smiled. It was a nice scene.

"What is this?" I asked as we approached it.

"It's an annual summer dance these people have but," he smirked at me but managed to look sheepish. "This is a family event. We have to sneak in. I'm George Yosamo. You are Melinda Yosamo. Think you can handle it, Gallagher Girl?"

We stopped at the edge of the party, unnoticed by everyone else. I glanced toward him and made a daring move. I leaned up on my tiptoes, pressed my lips into his cheek and whispered, "The questions is, can you?"

I swear he shivered but I didn't have time to think about that, for he was already pulling me toward the dance floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I don't know when we went home—I'm guessing around 12 in the morning?—but I did, I knew I had conked out because when I woke up, I was on my bed. I don't remember much of what had happened, only that I had done a lot of dancing and laughing with a family that called me 'Melinda'.

When I checked the time, it was seven thirty four in the morning. I yawned, knowing my kids were up. I glanced down and saw that I was still in my dress. I changed into my pants and shirt and went to check on my kids.

Both of their room doors are closed (Macey and Bex must have closed them when they fell asleep) and I tried to hear them playing but heard nothing. I frowned and opened Rose's door.

She wasn't there.

Maybe she was in Riley's room. I closed her door and went over to Riley's door and opened it and was shocked to find…

He wasn't there.

I panicked and went to the kitchen. No kids. Laundry room. No kids. Bathroom. No kids. Dining room. No kids. But…Living room.

Zach.

Zach was lieing on my couch. He must have also passed out and had not waken since we got home. he lay snoring with no blanket. I smiled, for a moment forgetting where my kids were and went to get him a blanket even though he was in a hefty tux. I got him one of Riley's old big blankets and laid it on him. I took of his shoes and put them on the floor next to the couch. I smiled at the way Zach's face looked so relaxed. Not stress, worry, anger, smirks….just Zach.

Then I noticed a piece of paper on the table.

_Cam,_

_I know you're getting home late so I'm taking the kids to my house. I'll bring them back at 7:50 (I have work at 8). _

_Love, Macey_

I thought this was a pretty good morning. I shoved the note into my pocket and watched as Zach woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and finally saw me. He smirked.

"Had fun last night?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes but gave way to a small smile. He pulled me close.

"I had fun," I whispered, looking into his eyes. He leaned closer. I leaned closer. We were inches apart.

Then, I remembered the pain. The pain of losing him, having his kids without his knowing, the nights spent crying, the days spent depressed…

I jerked back and rushed to the kitchen.

"Want some coffee?" I called behind my shoulder. It was a moment before I got his yes. As I put the coffee in I glanced at the time.

7:44. My kids would be here in six minutes and Zach was still here.

**Ohhh….clifffyyyy! :D **

**How did you like it? Just in case it wasn't clear, Cammie did NOT drink (she woudn't do that) on their date. **

**Reviiewww!**

**~SnixX321**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start this chapter, I should mention to you guys if you didn't already know. Ally Carter has a site (.com) in which she is writing a short story and breaking it up into ten parts. We get a part each week and there are two parts out so far. It's free to sign up and read the parts. Plus, they have a bit of the first chapter of Out of Sight, Out of Time on the site. It's definetly something you Gallagher Girl fans should check out!**

**With that said, lets see what happens to Cammie, Zach and her kids!**

_Stay calm_, I thought frantically as I poured me and Zach's coffee into the cups. I had four minutes until my kids and Macey (I don't know if Nick would show up) get here and I was so nervous, my hands were shaking a little. Luckily Zach was in the living room and he couldn't see me.

The clock ticked off another minute. Three minutes. I took Zach's coffee out to him, regaining my smiling Chameleon mask. But, as always, he saw through it.

Zach narrowed his eyes as he took the coffee I offered him. "Something…the matter, Gallagher Girl?"

"Nothing," I saw a bit too quickly. I bit my lip and looked away, not knowing that I was being more obvious than having a tattoo on my head that said 'I have twin kids and they're yours'.

He leaned forward. "Maybe I'm wrong," he smirked as I became increasingly more nervous. Not because of him (okay, maybe some) but because I had two minutes until my kids and Macey were on the doorstep. "but I could swear that your look nervous. Of me, maybe?"

_He thinks…._, I pieced together what this must look like to Zach. _Take it, Cammie, fool him while you can!_

So I took it.

I smiled and glanced into his eyes. "Maybe…"

He smirked wider. "I'm taking that as a yes." Zach leaned forward even more, so we were inches apart. Any other time, I would have been extremely nervous about his closeness but I had just registered that the clock had ticked off another minute.

One minute and what was I doing? Sitting on a couch, about to kiss Zach.

Wait…_about to kiss Zach! _

Yes..it was true, he was slowly inching his way forward and I wasn't moving, making him think I wanted him to kiss me. Maybe I did…but I couldn't. I mean, I _loved _Zach. I used to _love _him. Then we broke it off, I had kids, he continued with his career and we never saw each other until that day in the store. Now, he was on my couch about to kiss me after only what, two or three days?

_You're too easy, Cam…_

I am _not _easy. I have _standards_,you know!

_Really then why is your high school sweetheart sitting on the couch, about to kiss you, when he broke your heart 4 years ago. Why are you letting this happen? I can tell you. Because your _easy.

I am _not_!

Furious with the little voices in my head, I stood up and Zach, who had his eyes closed, fell forward a little. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when a girls voice from outside screamed, "MOMMY!"

I ran to the kitchen, ignoring Zach who sat dumbfounded on the couch. I looked out the window and saw Riley and Rose with they're backpacks on, Nick in the driver seat talking to Macey, who was getting out of the car to come to the door. I went to the door, unlocked it and yanked it open. I stumbled blindly (the sun was very bright this morning) onto the path that led to my driveway. My kids ran past me, into the house. I glanced back at them, eyes wide, and then I looked at Macey. She saw my bed head and started to scold me.

"_Zach is still in the house!_" I hissed at her.

She froze. "I thought you'd gone to explain that you wanted him to leave you alone or at least play hard to get. You let him _sleep _with you on the first date! Cameron Ann Morgan, have I taught you nothing?"

"Macey, Mace," I shushed her. "Yell at me later. Right now, Zach is in the living room and my kids just ran into that house. What do I _do_? What do I _tell _him?"

Now, I know you guys all know me as the calm, blending in Chameleon but if you don't have kids, I need to tell you. Having kids changes your lives, every aspect of it. From your job to when you wake up to when you go to bed to the places you go to the people you meet. But you know, I wouldn't give my kids up for anything and I wouldn't let anyone hurt them.

That's why I had to get in that house before I had a mental breakdown.

Me and Macey rushed into the house. We found the kids entering the living room. Zach was staring at them.

"Hi," Rose smiled and pulled out her manners. "I'm Rose. Who are you?"

Riley, always the goofball, grinned at him. "Are you a friend of my mom?"

Zach didn't say anything. Instead, he glanced up at me. I stared back at him, hoping my face was neutral. 

"Cammie….are these… are these kids—" Zach managed to get that much out before Macey stepped forward and, without her eyes dilating or heart speeding up, said with confidence…

"They're mine."

**Ohhhh….this story just took a whole new turn! Wow…**

**So, two choices next chapter can continue from this chapter or…we could do it Zach's POV? I'd go back to when the date started and then when he got home and in the morning and seeing Rose and Riley. It'd be a pretty fair big chapter. **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think of the chapter? Macey claiming Cammie's twins? Woooowwww. What do you think?**

**Till next time…**

**~SnixX321**


	8. Chapter 8

**Night and I'm doing nothing so….here is a new chapter! I'm doing it from Zach's POV because while Cammie is freaking out, I bet you all were wondering what was going through Zach's mind..? yeah? So, here is what was going through that intelligent mind of his. ;) Starts with the date though I think I'll do some flashbacks…maybe…not sure yet. So, let's roll!**

I was walking toward her but she sped up. I knew she knew I was behind her or at least some one was behind her. Gallagher Girl looked like she was in a rush to leave the CIA Headquarters. Finally, just as I was about to call her name, she spun around and snapped, "What?"

I smirked. A feisty Gallagher Girl was the best kind of Gallagher Girl. "What are you doing here, Gallagher Girl?"

I think she was trying to repel me because she glared at me (who else?).

"It's Cameron, and it's none of your business why I'm here," she didn't stop her glaring at me while she said that.

"Feisty," I smirked wider, knowing for a fact it annoyed her. "Want to go to dinner?"

I just let the words come out of my mouth. As Mr. Solomon once told me, 'Sometimes the only thing a spy can do is go on instinct'.

_**Flashback to their brake-up**_

_Walking down the hallway with Chelsea (NOT my mission partner but a girl I had to manipulate), I saw the dust particles glide toward my room door. I saw hand prints on the door knob and I knew that someone had broken into my room. It was my last day on this mission, I can't have someone breaking into my hotel room and killing me (**Snort** yeah right). Cammie, my Gallagher Girl, would freak. _

_When I reached my door, I turned to Chelsea. "Bye, Chelsea. See you later." Lie. I would never see that girl again and I felt bad as hope ignited in her eyes but then I thought of Cammie and the thought drifted out of my mind. _

"_Maybe we can have some…" Chelsea smiled. "fun first."_

_I laughed. That would never happen. She had already had some 'fun' with my mission partner, Gary (single, never married). As a matter of fact, they were both drunk when they had said 'fun' in my room. I had to get the sheets changed as soon as they left! Plus, the only girl I would ever have 'fun' with is Cameron Morgan, who I would be seeing tomorrow. _

_I closed the door as she pouted and walked away. I turned around and the first thing I noticed was the change in light. When I had left, the curtains had been slightly parted. Now they were together as if someone had yanked them together out of anger. The second thing I notice was the panties. Chelsea's panties. On my bed…I must have forgotten to give them to Gary (who would most likely smile at the memory of doing 'it' with Chelsea). This was the fourth sign that someone had broken into my room. It wasn't Gary because he would have jumped out at me by then. So who? I pulled out my knife and surveyed the room._

_Suddenly, soft bur strong hands flicked the knife out of my hand from behind and pinned me against the wall. I didn't struggle because I couldn't. This person was stronger. _

"_What the f*ck?" I yelled but not loud enough to call Chelsea back. _

"_Hello, Zachary," Cammie whispered in that voice that said, 'You-did-something-wrong-and-I-know-it-why-havent-you-admitted-it-yet?' It was deadly, dangerous and lethal. _

_I decided to play this situation with calmness. Maybe if I was calm, she would cool down but what had made her so mad?_

"_Gallagher Girl," I smirked as she released me. "I thought it was you." No…I didn't but she didn't need to know that._

"_To h*ll you thought of me," she sneered and backed away. I was confused. Didn't show it but I was definetly confused. She was mad, I knew that, but at what? Usually, I would know by now._

"_What's wrong?" I frowned._

"_Oh, you should know," she said with venom that could crack my bones. "Were you not thinking of me as you screwed that b*tch? Were you not thinking of me as she screamed your name?"_

_I finally pieced things together. An angry Gallagher Girl…the panties…Chelsea…yes, it made sense. Maybe if I let her blow off some steam…_

"_You think…"_

"_I don't _think_, Zach, I _know_," she ranted on. "You know, you're a cocky b*st*rd! I let you in, Zach! You forced your way into my heart and I let you do _it _with me and then what do you do? Break it. You break my heart with some b*tch who won't last with you for a week! Are you happy, Zach? You finally got what you wanted!"_

_I didn't know whether to be touched that I had such an effect on her or mad that she thought I would do this to her. I thought she had more trust in me. I thought she was the one person I could trust completely and now she was turning on me?_

"_and what," I said slowly. "was I after?" This should be interesting…_

"_You know every girl practically _drools _over you. You couldn't stand that I didn't! So you came after me. Forced your way into my heart and now your breaking it! Why? Because Zachary Goode doesn't know how to commit to a girl for more than a year! I might've just been another mission to you!"_

_Tears welled in her eyes and I felt heart-broken. I wasn't thinking straight. I was so mad that this was what she picked up on me. I committed to her for a little less than half my life. I _love _her. Hearing this…is just….out this world. And not the good 'out of this world'._

_I tried to reason with her one more time. "Cammie, that was never my intentions. I really lo-"_

"_F*ck you, Zach! You never loved me!" she yelled and tears spilled down her cheeks. I knew she was trying her hardest to make them stop but they were flowing down her cheeks._

"_I did. I always did."_

"_No…you never did," she said, seemingly convinced on this lie. "You couldn't stand the fact that I didn't drool after you. That's all I was to you. Just another girl. And you know what? I'm tired of being _just _another girl to you, Zachary."_

_It sounded to me like she was breaking up with me. Well, I wasn't going to take that. She wanted me to be the cheating, lieing Zachary Goode? Then that's what I'll be._

"_Well I'm tired of your sh*t! You just proved you don't trust me! I would _never _cheat on your, Gallagher Girl!"_

_She didn't believe. I didn't expect her to._

"_Right," she picked up the red and black thongs. "Then what are these? Because they are not mine."_

"_Those….are for the mission," I said. I knew I sounded pathetic but it was truth. We had to get information out of Chelsea and the only way to do that was to honeypot her. I would not do that so Gary did. Although he didn't have to get that drunk and do _it _with her…_

"_Mission my a*s," she sneered. I knew she was going to leave soon and I knew that when she left, I wouldn't see her again but at this moment, I was so mad and hurt that I didn't care._

"_You know what, Cammie? I'm done! I don't have to explain myself."_

_Taken aback and looking furious, hurt and angry, Cammie whispered that last words I would hear from her._

"_Fine."_

_**End flashback**_

"No," Cammie said and started back for the door.

"Oh, come on," I caught up with her, not knowing I sounded like I was whining. "You know you want to."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" she said without slowing down.

"Let me buy you a drink, then," I said. "A drink, that's all."

When had I become so desperate?

"No," she repeated and turned back to me. "Listen, I have better things to do than sit around and wair for my heart to be ripped out by you _again, _Zachary. Leave me alone."

I watched her leaving. Those words had hit a soft spot and I watched her leave with a vulnerable expression.

She hasn't heard the last of me.

^Later in the day^

_Would she even come? I was stupid…how many times had she said no earlier? _I thought as I paced the sidewalk. I had sent Cammie a dress and note that said meet me in Central Park and _I was so stupid_. She wouldn't come! Gallagher Girl was better than that….

I turned around and there she was, getting out her car (Which, I still don't get why she has a minivan. I mean, I wasn't joking when I said she seemed like the sports car kind of girl). She hadn't spotted me yet. I noticed she wasn't wearing the dress I sent her. I smirked. This was just like her, protesting me in little ways like not wearing my complimentary dress.

"You came after all…" I smirked as she approached me. "What happened to my dress?"

"I thought this one would look nicer," she looked me in the eyes, daring me to challenge her statement.

"Ready?" I asked.

Instead of saying 'yes, let's go', she crossed her arms and said with suspicion, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out," I said. "Come on, Gallagher Girl."

She took me by surprise by taking my arm and I led the way.

"Why did I have to dress up?" Cammie asked as we walked.

"You'll know when we get there."

I took her to the dance floor I had found out about and saw her take in the scene.

"What is this?" she asked.

""It's an annual summer dance these people have but," I took a deep breath and told her the one draw-back on the date. "this is a family event. We have to sneak in. I'm George Yosamo. You are Melinda Yosamo. Think you could handle it, Gallagher Girl?"

She smiled as we stopped at the edge of the dance floor. Cammie turned to look at me, leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered, "The question is, can you?"

I didn't remember anything for the next four hours.

^Time skip the next four hours (because nothing important happened _during _the date)^

I was in my car with Cammie asleep next to me. Her head lay on my shoulder as I drove to her house. When I pulled into her driveway, her head flopped to the other side of her seat. I got out of the car and went to her side. I caught her head as she almost fell out the car when I opened her door. Unbuckling her, I lifted her out and carried her inside. It was dark and no one was there –who would be?—so I took her to her room, passing at least three closed doors.

In her room, her bed was made and she had her jewelry on her bedside table. I laid her on the bed and covered her up, taking on last look at her peaceful face.

Then I went to the living room and laid down. I didn't know where the blankets were but it wasn't that cold and I was trained to sleep in all kinds of temperatures.

I fell asleep instantly.

^Later^

I woke up, of course, on the couch but with Gallagher Girl staring at me. I yawned, rubbed my eyes and then smirked at Cammie.

"Had fun last night?" I asked. She rolled her eyes playfully but I saw a smile tugging at her lips.

We leaned closer together as she whispered, "I whispered."

Suddenly she jerked back and stood up. Cammie walked toward the kitchen and called over her shoulder, "Want some coffee?"

She brought the coffee and I noticed something different in her posture. She looked stiff, nervous almost.

"Something the matter, Gallagher Girl?"

"Nothing," she said. She gave herself away by saying that too quickly and her eyes adverting away from me.

"Maybe I'm wrong," I smirked and leaned forward, finally figuring out why she was acting so weird. "but I could swear that you look nervous. Of me, maybe?"

She had a sudden mood change. Cammie smiled and looked at me through half-lidded eyes. "Maybe…"

"I'm taking that as a yes," I smirked and leaned forward. _This is it…the first time I kiss Cammie in four years…_

But just as I leaned forward to close the rest of the distance, I fell forward and found her standing up. I stared at her as she went to the kitchen again. I could hear her move the small curtains in front of the kitchen window. I heard a faint cry from outside and a car door slam. I saw Cammie move from the kitchen to the front hallway. I heard the door being yanked open and as soon as it was open, two pairs of feet ran into the house. I saw two kids rush to the back of the house, where Cam's room was. I could hear them saying things to each other and moving things around.

Finally, everyone entered the living room, where I was still sitting. The two kids came in first. One was a girl and one was a boy but you could tell they were twins. Macey and Cam came in next. Macey was narrowing her eyes at me and Cammie kept glancing between me and the two kids.

I stared at the kids. The girl stepped forward and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rose. Who are you?" she asked politely.

"Are you a friend of my mom?" the boy grinned.

I looked at Cammie and the kids. She was biting her lip.

"Cammie…are these…" I stumbled over my words. "are these kids—"

"They're mine," Macey said, daring me to argue with her.

No way.

**Loonng chapter:)**

**Hope you like it. Any comments? Review! Any questions? Review!**

**~SnixX321**


	9. Chapter 9

**The much awaited chapter is here:) thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far! :D**

**Back to Cam's POV..off we goo…**

I sucked in my breath but I don't think Zach noticed. He was staring at Macey. I bet he was trying to figure out if it was true or not.

"She's right," I smiled and pulled Riley and Rose back. "They have rooms here at my house. Rose and Riley are my niece and nephew."

Both my kids looked at me and their Aunt Macey weirdly but I pushed them to Rose's room.

"Pack your stuff," I whispered to them. "I don't want to hear _anything_ come out your mouth."

"Can we have—" Riley started to ask excitedly but I cut him off before he could call Zach in the room.

"You can have ice cream at Aunt Macey's _if _you pack your clothes quietly and get back in the car," I gave them my Morgan glare to make sure they knew I meant it.

"Okay," Rose started packing her stuff and Riley went to his room to, I'm assuming, to pack his clothes and toys.

I went back to the living room where Macey was. She was babbling on.

"Rose and Riley needed to get some of their clothes so I could go. Also some of their toys. They're over here so much, they might as well live here!" Macey laughed. Zach was still silent. I smiled at him, covering up my panicking.

"Okay…" Zach said slowly. "How come Nick didn't tell me he had kids?"

"Because," Macey said reasonably, as if it was super obvious. "You're always on missions and he was looking for a right time to tell you that while _you _were gone on missions _he _had had two kids. _Twin _kids, I might add."

Then we had a staring contest. I was chewing my lip (AGAIN) and Macey was staring at Zach with that look that said 'I-know-you-think-I'm-lieing-but-I-bet-you-can't-prove-me-wrong'.

Just as Zach was opening his mouth, Riley yelled, "We're done!"

I turned around and saw my kids had about five bags. No, not each. Two was Rose's and three was Riley's (Lord knows he can't go a day without having his race track, G.I. Joes, Play Dough, action figures, cars, dinosaurs, and every other thing he has in his room. I think about half of one of the bags had his clothes. I raised an eyebrow at him and, without knowing that I sounded _very _motherly, I said, "Go and put back about half of those toys. You don't _that _much to go to Aunt Macey's."

He pouted and turned away. I turned around and smiled at Zach. Macey was staring at me wide eye and Zach…I've never seen that look on his face.

That's when I realized I had slipped up.

I gasped at my mistake. Macey patted my arm and whispered, "They're coming with me. I've got them, Cam…"

She left without looking at Zach. I knew my kids would be safe with her but my bigger worry—for the moment, at least—was Zach. He stood.

"Don't," I said, my voice cracking. "say it. Don't you dare say it."

Zach stared at me sadly. "Gallagher Girl…"

"Don't…" I whispered as a tear slide down my cheek and the front door closed.I fell onto the couch, put my elbows on my knees and let my face fall into my hands. I felt Zach's arm wrap around my shoulder. I didn't even try to move it or move away from him.

"Cammie," Zach said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

My shoulders shook and he held me tighter.

"Cam…"

"Because," I lifted my head to look at him. "would you really have stayed with me? We had broken up, Zach. Plus, I know you. You wouldn't have been their father, you wouldn't have stayed. I wasn't about to tell you…and then you came here. They're _four_, Zach, and if I thought you couldn't handle it when they weren't even born, I knew I couldn't let them see you now. I didn't want to see their heartbroken faces, Zach. I didn't want to see you look at them like they're your worst burden. I wouldn't let you do that to them. They're my life, my world. Rose and Riley mean everything to me…"

I saw understanding and hurt on his face. "Cammie, I would never do that. Not to kids, especially my kids."

"How was I suppose to know that?" I slumped down again.

"Well, you could have started by _telling _me," Zach suggested. He said it more to himself than to me. Zach faced me. "Cammie, I love you. I always have. That pair of thongs we broke up over? Those weren't mine, never was. They were Gary's, my mission partner. He had had sex with the girl we were told had information. One of us had to honeypot her. I wouldn't do it because of you but Gary volunteered himself. They got drunk and did it in my room. I didn't know they had left those in there, nor did I know you were coming to surprise me…Cam, I'm not a liar and I won't lie to you now. I wish you had told me about those kids because I would have dropped everything for you and them. I'll do it now. I will go and quite my job and come and help you with those kids…if you want me to."

I started at him, speechless. I was wrong about him all along. I couldn't believe this but I had to. Rose and Riley had a father now.

I smiled wider than I had since the day my twins were born. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I pressed my lips against his gently. I felt us reconnect on a whole different level. He kissed me back roughly, hungrily but I pulled back. Time for that later, now…

"Come meet your kids."

**Short :/ I know…but it was amazing! Right? Tell me, please :)**

**~SnixX321**


	10. Chapter 10

**One more review and we've reached 200 reviews! :D I'm so happy:) None of my stories have reached 200 reviews! 200****th**** reviewer gets a shoutout!**

**On with the story.**

(Cammie's POV)

Macey must have left the kids here. I have to give her credit, she was smarter than she looked. I guess she knew that I would forgive Zach and that Zach's intentions really weren't what I thought they were.

Rose and Riley were both in Rose's room (When my kids played together, they usually played in Rose's room, the dining room or the living room because Riley's room was a mess and my room was off limits). As I held Zach's left hand with my right hand, we could hear giggles coming from the cracked door of Rose's room. I approached cautiously and suspiciously. Whatever they were doing, I knew it wasn't good.

I reached Rose's door and looked back at Zach, eyes wide with 'Are you sure?' He nodded. Zach's attention was not for me anymore because he stared intently at the door of my daughters room.

More giggles floated from the cracked doorway. I heard Rose whisper, "You're doing it too dark….here, let _me _see it…"

Completely forgetting that Zach was behind me, I opened the door and saw my kids…

Drawing on each other's faces.

Rose had brown all over her face and Riley had brown and black on half his face. Both my kids immediately knew I was there. They glanced up, wide eye, but when they saw it was me, they grinned.

"Momma, look! I'm a bear!" Rose giggled.

"I'm a cheetah!" Riley smiled that goofy smile of his.

Despite the horror of trying to get that stuff off, I smiled.

Rose got up, letting the markers in her lap drop to the floor, and said, "Mommy, who's that?" She was pointed at Zach, who was behind my shoulder.

"This," I took a deep breath. "is your dad."

Rose's mouth dropped and so did Riley's. I know why.

**Flashback**

_Me and my two year old kids were at the park. We were going to have a nice picnic but for some reason, they were frowning and looking at the other kids in the park._

_Rose, in her little red shirt and jeans with red sandals (summer time), sat on the pink blanket on my left. Riley, in his blue shirt and jeans with blue sandals, sat on my right chewing on a sandwich but staring at the other kids just like his sister. _

_I studied them for a moment but they were staring intently at the two kids who were playing fetch with their dog and parents. _

"_Something wrong?" I asked them. _

_Rose looked back at me after a moment. "Momma, where's daddy?"_

_For a two year old, she had only completed so many sentences and only mastered so many words. Out of all the sentences she could have said to me then, I didn't know she would say this one to me. _

_Memory's of Zach came back to me, flooded my mind until he was the only thing occupying it. I blinked and remembered that Riley and Rose were waiting for an answer. Both of them looked at me with green eyes. _

_I smiled reassuringly. "He'll be back soon. Promise."_

_That was the first lie I ever told them._

_**_Flashback end**

Rose smiled the biggest smile I had seen on her face in a while. Riley grinned (no surprise. He seemed to make a habit of that facial expression just like his father a made a habit of his smirk) at Zach.

"Daddy! You're home!" Rose yelled and ran into Zach's arms, followed by Rose.

I smiled with tears in my eyes as Zach scooped up his—_our _twins and hugged them for the first time. He smiled, not smirked, at them as Rose patted his cheek and Riley swung an arm over his shoulder. Zach looked over at me and smiled wider.

I went to join the family hug.

**Good, no?**

**Some choices. 1.) We could stop the story here. No more. No less. 2.) We could continue this story (And if we do, I need some ideas. :/) 3.) I could write a sequel. Like, Riley and Rose finding out about Gallagher and Blackthorne and then end up going? Or something else?**

**Review, tell me. Then I'll post an author note announcing the 200****th**** reviewing and what choice got the majority. :D**

**Review!**

**~SnixX321**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

**Just like y'all to know that the sequel has been posted. It's called "Secrets" and you can find it on my page. Read, enjoy, review!**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
